I'm No Superman
by BertieTiger
Summary: House buys a T shirt and tries to make it real. H/W, very fluffy stuff.


**A/N: Hello all. Yes, the rumours were true - I've actually written another story! This time on my favourite pair - House & Wilson! Don't get me started on how good they are… Just read this!**

**Yes, this could/will seem OOC. I'm not bothered. For any of those people who are like "Not OOC! It's ridiculous & kills the character!"…. get out.**

* * *

I'm No Superman

"Finally! It's been almost 2 weeks! Gimme!" House said, too impatient for Wilson to give it to him and so yanked it from the younger man's grip.

House had ordered this parcel a while ago, and Wilson was glad that it had came - every time the mail was one item short, he would go into a sulk, only speaking to Wilson when he wanted something.

"What is it anyway? A collapsible cane? A fake ass for Cuddy?"

"Jimmy, don't be an idiot. She would know it was from me! No, this is just something to boost my ego!" House explained while tearing open the object in question, and staring in awe as it fell into his lap.

"That's it? A T-shirt? How will that boost your ego? Not that it needs boosting of course…"

"Wait 'til you see the design on the front…" House said, while trying to suppress a grin as he turned around to face Wilson. He was holding the shirt up to his chest, the Superman logo quite clearly visible against the pale blue shirt.

"Well, blue is definitely your colour.." Wilson mused, while moving closer towards House. "Wear it at work today?"

House answered his question by simply pulling Wilson in for a quick kiss, before turning around and limping back to the bedroom, only stopping to briefly turn around.

"Duh!"

* * *

House just sat at his desk, throwing his ball against the wall, then catching it in the handle of his cane. His patient, a 35 year old man, wasn't responding to treatment, which confused the diagnostician.

Without knocking (glass doors, kind of obvious), Wilson entered the room, only to have a ball suddenly thrown at him. He caught it with reflexes he never knew he had, and swiftly tossed it back. House would of caught it, but his pager suddenly went off. Without warning, he quickly limped out of the room, Wilson following.

House led him to his patients room, where Foreman and Chase were starting up the defibrillators. With the monitors drawing attention to themselves with the constant beeping, it's a wonder they hadn't thrown the machines out. "He's gone into cardiac arrest!" Chase shouted above the beeping. House didn't reply, just sort of… stood there. He was sure the treatment he assigned a couple of hours ago was the right choice. Obviously he was wrong.

"House! Do something!" Wilson exclaimed, desperate for a reaction from him. He sighed in relief as House came back to Earth and snatched the paddles from Chase, and started the painful procedure. "Charging… clear!" Nothing.

"Charging… clear!" Still no sign.

"Charging… clear!" The line was still flat.

"Charging - "

"House! Stop it!" Chase suddenly said, grabbing the paddles from the older doctor. He was surprised when House refused to let go, like a stubborn child. "House!" Wilson tried to prize his fingers off of the paddles, but be gentle at the same time.

"Time of death… 17:04 PM…" House said quietly, and slowly left the room.

Wilson waited about 15 minutes before going to find House. He knew exactly where the older man went to be alone - the roof.

* * *

The sudden rush of cool air made Wilson shudder. But when he saw House slumped in the corner, he forgot about his feelings. He went to stand in front of House, and forgot whatever he was going to say when he saw Houses' eyes. He could see the pain at being wrong in them, and with that he held out his hand. House slowly took it and gingerly stood up, keeping a death grip on Wilson's hand.

"Who am I kidding, Jimmy? I'm no Superman - I couldn't even figure out what was wrong with him, let alone save him." Defeated, House wouldn't even look at Wilson, finding the floor surprisingly interesting.

"Hey, you did everything you could - a better job than I would of done. Besides," Wilson let go of Houses hand, sliding one arm around his waist, and another tipped his chin up to look him in the eye. He smiled as House slowly rested his cane on the wall and circled Wilson's waist.

"You'll always be my Superman" Then he felt himself give way to a deep, loving kiss.

* * *

So, there you have it!

Can I just say, without SugarSpiral, this wouldn't exist. It would still be sitting in my desk drawer slowly eroding to the power of time & dust.


End file.
